1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aroma diffuser, more particularly to an aroma diffuser that is capable of effectively diffusing aroma within a relatively broad area and that has detachable components to facilitate maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional aroma diffuser is shown to comprise a housing 10 having front and rear housing parts 100, 101. The front housing part 100 has an upper portion formed with an air outlet 11. A carrier 12 extends transversely into the housing 10 from a lower portion of the rear housing part 101, and is capable of supporting an aromatic preparation 20 thereon. A circuit-mounting frame 13 is mounted fixedly inside the housing 10 on an upper portion of the rear housing part 101. Thus, the circuit-mounting frame 13 is disposed above the carrier 12. A sensing unit 14 is mounted on a front side of the circuit-mounting frame 13. A fan unit 15 is mounted on a bottom side of the circuit-mounting frame 13, and is disposed adjacent to the air outlet 11. A control circuit (not shown) is mounted on the circuit-mounting frame 13, and is connected electrically to the sensing unit 14 and the fan unit 15. In response to signals from the sensing unit 14, the control circuit activates the fan unit 15 so that the aroma of the aromatic preparation 20 can be blown out of the housing 10 via the air outlet 11 in order to generate a fragrant scent at the vicinity of the aroma diffuser.
In the conventional aroma diffuser, because the fan unit 15 and the aromatic preparation 20 are disposed respectively in the upper and lower portions of the housing 10, and due to the lack of a guide for guiding the aroma from the aromatic preparation 20 to the fan unit 15, the concentration of the aroma that can be diffused is relatively low, thereby limiting the effective scope of the aroma diffuser. Moreover, because most of the components of the aroma diffuser are fixed to the housing 10, maintenance and repair of the conventional aroma diffuser is inconvenient to conduct.